Internal Troops (Barrayar)
The Internal Troops of the Ministry of Interior is a military force, the youngest part of the Imperial Service but operationally subordinated to the Interior ministry. They are designed to be used to support and reinforce the police forces, deal with large-scale crowd control, internal armed conflicts, prison security and safeguarding of highly-important facilities. As such, the force was involved in all conflicts and violent disturbances. During wartime, the Internal Troops falls under the Imperial Service military command and fulfil the missions of local defence and rear area security. Although they could, in case of necessity, act as special teams, they are intended, designed, equipped and trained for urban and security combat. The Internal Troops are charged with the fundamental task of safeguarding national security, maintaining social stability and ensuring that the people live and work in peace and contentment. It strives to make itself a powerful, disciplined and politically reliable force. The jurisdiction for Internal Troops law violations against civilians is within civilian military courts. Alongside the internal security forces, which are the by far majority, Internal Troops include also forces guarding mines, forests, ground-based electricity supply, and communications, ass well as security guard forces. The latter ones are differently trained contingents, but if necessary they can join the "ordinary" Internal Troops in order to assist them. The use of Internal Troops instead of the Ground Forces in these situations helps to preserve the favourable image of the latter with the population. In addition to these peacetime roles, in time of war they would support front line operations by providing rear security against enemy sabotage, defending supply and communications lines, and operating prisoner-of-war and penal Regiments. There are 146 Regiments of Internal Troops plus several other units, for a total of well over 5 milions soldiers. Internal Troop organizational elements include operational formations and units (regiments and separate battalions), motorized units which support public order in most of Barrayaran large cities and units for guarding important facilities, including nuclear arms, nuclear energy complexes and special cargo. The Internal Troops have one Chief Commander, one first political officer, and several political officers. The current Chief Commander is General Xavier Vorsoisson. Rules of employ The commanders of the Internal Troops confer daily with local governors and police authority , when it has been prohibited by reason of service , and judicial and military with the authority whenever the interest of the service recommendations. In these meetings the authorities and commanders will exchange the necessary communications for all that relates to the performance of public order. The action of the governors and police authorities to the Internal Troops is exercised in writing and in the form of demand. In cases where there is absolute urgency of the armed forces , the commander of the Internal Troops are required to meet the verbal requests . The amount of reinforcement should always be agreed between the governor and the Internal Troops of the official concerned. These requests are always directed to the commander of the Internal Troops of the place where must be carried out and, in case of refusal, to the officer immediately above. Requests must include the quality of the applicant authority, the object of the request, the date and the signature and can not contain mandatory terms; any defect in the required form does not give Internal Troops the right to refuse. The commander who, for reasons other emergency services or to deficiency of staff is unable to perform the request must promptly inform the requiring authority or office. Operational Techniques From a general point of view, Internal Troops units (mainly Regiments) are trained in order to act in support of a wide range of allied forces types. The most common employment is in support directly to ordinary police forces, when ITs are deployed against reactions of powerful and/or violent criminal cartels or to belt the commando police units. When they are deployed to contain massive rallies or demonstrations, they usually provide integration and reinforcement to riot police Regiments. In such cases, training and operational techniques are very similar, and when IT units act in support of police forces they are under the authority of police officials. A more rare form of deployment is that in solitary or in IT-led operations: when the IT act without the supervision of police officials they usually have to crack down a rebellion which has gone far beyond the violent rally or demonstration but it is still below the open civil war. In such cases, ITs operate alone or supported by riot police and/or other ground units, the latter ones more oriented to pure combat. The most rare and, after the 2970s, almost unoccurred form of intervention is the deployment of Internal Troops under the authority of combat ground forces commanders. This hypothesis can entry into force only when it is completely unrealistic talking about a peaceful stabilization. Operational techniques include dispatching 5-8 man patrols to problem localities and using maneuver groups to help maintain stability by disarming groups and restoring order in emergency areas. Purportedly the Internal Troops use few heavy armaments and mostly defensive weapons. The declared goal of the ITs is not to use force but to help motivate conflicting sides toward a peaceful restoration of harmony. The IT's Rules of Engagement are to return fire when fired upon, except for declared state of emergency. Rules of Engagement are used for states of emergency, to combat illegal formations, and to maintain law and order. Operationally, Internal Troops forces employ communications, psychological operations, and crowd control vehicles in addition to its normal hand held and crew served weapons. In ordinary police support activities, without large-scale insurgency concerns, Internal Troops deployment is divided into three parts: Baton, Gas, and Armed. The basic unit formation of the Internal Troops is a company commanded by a Captain. A Lieutenant is usually second-in-command. A IT company consists of approximately 200 personnel and is composed of four Platoons: one Baton Platoon, a Gas Platoon and two Armed Platoons. Each Platoon is commanded by a Lieutenant or by an Ensign, with a Sergeant Major as second-in-command. The Baton Platoon is equipped with batons and shields, the Gas Platoon is responsible for the deployment of teargas and the Armed Platoons carry assault rifles. However, all units and personnel can be easily equipped with firearms. Additional equipment includes other unit weapons for anti-insurgency operations. Training Since Internal Troops must be able to handle a variety of functions, its officers and soldiers receive special training at the Interior and military academies, where they receive a higher education. Officers receive a law and middle military education at military schools. The education in law allows officers to understand concepts such as a temporary administration or a state of emergency, the legal use of force, the types of force and operations that are and are not allowed, and the use of force in a security zone or other situations. Officers also receive training in such diverse topics as the history of the various regions of the Empire and the basis for national cooperation. At training locations, soldiers conduct simulated raids to free hostages from buses, air-planes, apartments, and boats. Training also includes running through assault courses against a simulated opponent while explosions, smoke, and automatic fire are directed against their assault. The Internal Troops conduct simulated peace operations exercises as well. One such exercise begins with troops in armoured personnel carriers defending a convoy of buses carrying refugees. The bus comes under sniper or other types of hostile fire and the Internal Troops convoy must respond with the appropriate action to stop the assault. The Internal Troops also conduct live-fire exercises which include fire by propelled grenades, recoilless rifles, anti-aircraft guns, grenade launchers, and other weapons. The firing concludes with a mad minute of all systems. The Internal Troops also train on a small caliber pistol range, where troops must fire a variety of pistols (from stunners to plasma pistols) from a variety of unstable positions and after crashing through windows or doors. It is 6-7 months before a private can be deployed from the time he starts training. Hand to hand combat is taught to recruits only six months in service and follows the model of SAMBO. With 24 total months in service for conscripts, the Internal Troops probably has some relatively green cadre among forces doing crowd control with batons and shields. A soldier normally gets a revered "beret" after one year. Recruits perform ranger type training at the end of their schooling, finishing their training with a live boxing activity in front of other IT personnel. Officers are ready to be deployed immediately out of school. In an emergency situation zone, one day of service counts as two for recruits and they receive double pay as well. Chief Command Despite being subordinated to a civilian police authority, Internal Troops are part of the Imperial Service with centralized system of ranks, command and services. The Chief Command, the Chief Commander and the Chief Staff of the Internal Troops report operationally only to Ministry of Interior, but they maintain their separate chain of command under the Chief of Ground Staff; subordinated to the Chief Commander there are the three Planetary Deputy Commanders, the Deputy Commander Barrayar serving also as Deputy Chief Commander. In turn, Planetary Deputy Commanders are subordinated to the relevant GROFOR Component Command. IT units are predominantly formed up of conscripts drafted by the same system as for the rest of the Imperial Service, while officers are trained in both IT's own special academies and Imperial Service's military academies. The main kinds of Internal Troops are field units, prison security units, various facility-guarding units and some special forces units to deal with serious terrorism and hostage crises. Fields units are essentially light motorized infantry, similar to respective ground forces regular units by their organization and weapons. The organization of the Internal Troops comprises headquarters, military units, military training institutions and the institutions for Internal Troops activities, as well as logistic, maintenance and administration bodies. The largest units are located in all major cities. There are eight Districts or territorial commands; each District has certain units assigned directly to it which are identified by a four digit number: first digit identifies the District, second digit identifies the speciality, last two digits identify the ordinal number of the Regiment. Beside that there are several units of a direct subordination, following the principle of high specialization and relatively small size. Second digit: * x0xx: default and multi-purpose Regiment * x1xx: security facilities protection Regiment * x2xx: diplomatic guards Regiment * x3xx: high risk and large crime-fighting operations support Regiment * x4xx: mountain counter-insurgency Regiment * x5xx: economic facilities protection Regiment Specialized forces The Internal Troops have several specialized units, in order to deal with peculiar tasks. Counter Terrorist units The Internal Troops Counter Terrorist Units are the counter-terrorism and hostage rescue force of the Internal Troops. The CT units are trained to rescue Imperial subjects who are held by hostile forces, usually terrorist and/or criminal. The CT units' purpose is to serve as a domestic counter-terrorism unit, offering a tactical resolution option in hostage and high-risk law enforcement situations and augmenting the Barrayaran special forces and elite unit ensemble. The Counter Terrorist units can be supported by the police special units as well as by the Imperial Security standard intervention units. Special Prison Security Regiment The Special Prison Security Regiment deals with preventing crimes in detention facilities, anti-riot actions in detention facilities in serious situations and hostage rescue in detention facilities, as well as counter-terrorism actions in detention facilities. The Regiment deploys four Regiments, assigned to the Chief Command and to Planetary Garrisons. Rapid Reaction Companies The Rapid Reaction Companies are mainly used as a support to the police in the course of operations at high risk. Companies can also be deployed as riot police in situations of serious threat to public order in the integration of police forces. Surveillance Forces The Surveillance Forces are Internal Troops units specifically trained in order to watch and protect facilities of significant economic relevance. Alongside the standard physical surveillance and combat defence training, they receive also training focused on detection and interception of hostile actions before they reach facilities themselves. Surveillance Forces Regiment are grouped within a Regiment, separate from "regular" Internal Troops units and dependent on the relevant Planetary Garrison Commander. Central Command The Central Command of the Internal Troops, subordinated to the Chief Command, provides training, support and management of certain special units. The Central Command also handles communications and support facilities used exclusively for IT duties: Internal Troops use both police and Imperial Service facilities. The Central Command includes the CC Staff and two Divisions. General Support Division The General Support Division provides, as its name states, support services for all the three Garrisons including training and medical services. * Training Brigade ** 3 Training Regiments (3 Battalions each) ** Naval Training Regiment (3 Battalions) ** Medical Training Regiment (3 Battalions) ** Training Centres Protection Regiment * Central Communications Centre * Engineering Centre * Refurbishment Centre * IT Medical Services Centre Special Purpose Division The Special Purpose Division exists in order to provide combat potential against organized and dangerous crime, as well as against serious uprisings. Given the staffing levels, the logistics and the level of combat training of personnel, the division is able to independently carry out a single task. The Division is in constant combat readiness and within a week and half it can be transferred from Barrayar to Sergyar in order to meet unexpected problems, although it is highly focused on Barrayar. When the Special Purpose Division is involved, usually it is deployed alongside operational line units of the Ground Forces or of the Landing Forces, in order to conduct an integrated asymmetric warfare: this because the SPD is the last resource before the deployment of full combat forces. The Special Purpose Division is commanded by Major General Xavier Vortaine and includes: * 1st "Snow Leopard" Regiment (3 Battalions) * 1st "Tiger" Counter Terrorist Regiment (Special Forces) * 1st Nuclear, Biological, Chemical Protection Regiment (3 Battalions) * 1st "Quasar" Special Prison Security Regiment (Special Forces, 3 Battalions) * 1st "Baba Yaga" Airborne Intervention Regiment (3 Battalions) * 1st "Dorca's Sword" Stay Behind Regiment (3 Battalions) * 1st "Emperor Xian" Peace Enforcement Regiment (3 Battalions) * 2nd "Jaguar" Mechanized Combat Bipods Squadron Group - equipped with light urban combat MCBs with lethal weapons * 3rd "Cheetah" Regiment (3 Battalions) - Tasked with the protection of central offices of the Department of Public Security * 4th "Cobra" Regiment (3 Battalions) - a mountain-rifle Regiment of special operations, head-quartered in Hassadar (Vorkosigan District - Special Forces) * "Scorpion" Regiment (3 Regiments) - anti-terrorist unit for security of the power plant objectives * "Shadows" Reconnaissance Regiment (3 Battalions): anti-terrorist unit, tasked with gathering information and conducting deep reconnaissance. * "Aries" Special Intervention Regiment (3 Battalions) * "Vyvern" Mechanized Artillery Regiment (3 Battalions) * "Basylisk" Autonomous Mountain Regiment (3 Battalions) "Shadows" Reconnaissance Regiment The "Shadows" Regiment is an elite forces regiment of the Internal Troops. Their motto is "forward together". The charter of the Shadows Regiment directs them to the elimination of terrorists and terrorism within the country: their primary mission is operating deep in insurgent-controlled territory and waging war on the enemy's rear through irregular warfare. The unit consists of around 2,400 men. Differently from the vast majority of Internal Troops units, it conscripts soldiers from other infantry regiments of the Imperial Service, who were then instructed in equestrianism. Craftsmen such as farriers, horse breeders, smiths and manufacturers are all employed internally. The Reconnaissance Force is trained as mounted infantry in order to be able to penetrate areas where an air vehicle can be easily spotted. "Aries" Special Intervention Brigade The "Aries" Special Intervention Brigade is a counter insurgency unit, being composed of three infantry Regiments and a Command and Support Battalion. The Brigade undergoes a training program focused on their role, including three months of advanced training courses based on urban combat, land navigation, Team rapid response and improvised/handmade explosive disposals tactics. This strategy is aimed at asymmetric warfare. The Brigade Regiments are structured in order to present a "modular" nature, i.e. in order to be able to disassemble and reassemble into its basic elements. The Brigade personnel is capable of interacting with any other tactical element that can be called into question based on the contingent needs - K9 units, armoured vehicles, air vehicles - to form extremely flexible and versatile small combat groups. For this reason, the Regiment is equipped with highly sophisticated communication systems to guarantee an high degree of autonomy and capacity. Barrayar The Internal Troops Barrayaran Garrison is subordinated to the President of the Police Headquarters in charge of the Imperial Police Force for operational matters, to the GROFORBAR Commander for territorial matters and to the Chief Commander for organizational matters. Within the Staff, the Garrison Command has also a liaison office of the Imperial Security Domestic Affairs Department. In the Northern Department, intervention is strictly limited to Counts' request or to exceptional matters, and it is usually integrated with District Militias. The overall strength of the Barrayaran Garrison is of 72 Regiments. The current Internal Troops Barrayaran Garrison Commander - Deputy Chief Commander is Lieutenant General Aral Albert Vorpeter: * Communications Regiment * Vorbarr Sultana District (Code: 1000): its area of responsibility includes only the Vorbarra District. ** 1001st Regiment "Relight"; ** 1002nd Regiment "Fang"; ** 1103rd Regiment "Bellow", which protects courts; ** 1104th Regiment "Dragon", responsible for protecting high priority power plants ** 1206th Regiment "Izba", largely responsible for guarding embassies. * Barrayar Northern Continent - Eastern District (Code: 2000): its area of responsibility includes 25 Northern Districts * Barrayar Northern Continent - Western District (Code: 3000): its area of responsibility includes 27 Northern Districts ** 3117st Regiment "Dame Blanche", responsible for protecting high priority power plants * Barrayar Southern Continent (Code: 4000): its area of responsibility includes 57 Southern Districts ** 4025th Regiment "Cyclone" ** 4326th Regiment "Typhoon": focused on crashing criminal armed groups * Dendarii Mountains District (Code: 5000): its area of responsibility includes 7 Northern Districts ** 5438th Regiment "Mountain Herbkiller" * Black Mountains District (Code: 6000): its area of responsibility includes 7 Southern Districts ** 6443rd Regiment "Chanteuse" Each District, alongside 8 regular Regiments, deploys an Internal Troops Special Intervention Company, belonging to the 1st and to 2nd Special Intervention Regiments, as well as two Rapid Reaction Companies. The District Commanders are always Brigadier Generals. Barrayar Central Brigade Members of the Garrison Central Brigade wear blue urban camouflage and maroon berets. Their prime and backstop role is in public order duties. Soldiers who apply disproportionately served in the Landing Forces. In fairness they are pretty good: they know how to pick the right kinds of recruits, train them well and keep them at a good level of physical and moral conditioning. * 2nd Counter Terrorist Regiment * 2nd Nuclear, Biological, Chemical Protection Regiment * 2nd "Nova" Special Prison Security Regiment * 2nd "Koshchey" Airborne Intervention Regiment * 1st and 2nd Marine Battalions Barrayar Facilities Protection Brigade The Barrayar Facilities Protection Brigade consists of a Command Battalion, a Communications Battalion and 5 Regiments, tasked with the protection of about 40 facilities of relevant economic significance. Detached to each facility there is a force consisting up to a Company, in addition to the Imperial Police Force garrison or even to the conventional infantry detachment. In such posts the operational command is assigned to the Internal Troops commander, while police officials are in charge for investigations. Rapid Response Brigade The Rapid Response Brigade is tasked with SWAT type special operations under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Internal Affairs, including apprehension of dangerous criminals, high-profile raids and so on. On Barrayar there are 100 Special Rapid Response Units composing the Brigade, organized into 10 Battalions (10 SRRUs per Regiment) and counting 8,000 additional soldiers stationed in major cities. Komarr The Internal Troops Komarran Garrison is subordinated to the Director General of Police Services Komarr in charge of the Imperial Police Force for operational matters, to the GROFORKOM Commander for territorial matters and to the Chief Commander for organizational matters. The current Internal Troops Komarran Garrison Commander is Major General David Vorsoisson, which leads a total force of 25 Regiments. The Komarran Garrison is somewhat peculiar, because its Commander has, within the Staff, three liasion offices: not only of the Imperial Security - Komarr, but also of the Service Security and of the Police Tactical Groups. Due to the peculiar nature of Komarran urban centres, the Komarran tactical units are tasked with the protection of power plants: therefore, the Komarran Garrison - Komarr District (Code: 7000) - deploys 20 Regiments (one per Komarran Sector and one dedicated to Solstice): 7049th to 7067th, the 7168th Regiment guards main power plants and the Communications Regiment handles communications security. Komarr Central Brigade The Komarr Central Brigade groups the special units tasked of high profile operational roles. Soldiers who apply disproportionately served in the Landing Forces. In order to strengthen the social and political inclusion of Komarrans within the Empire, they are pretty good in operational "fairness": they know how to pick the right kinds of recruits, train them well and keep them at a good level of physical and moral conditioning. * 3rd Nuclear, Biological, Chemical Protection Regiment * 3rd Special Intervention Regiment * 3rd "Blazar" Special Prison Security Regiment * 3rd "Chernobog" Airborne Intervention Regiment * 1st Autonomous Counter Terrorist Battalion Komarr Facilities Protection Brigade The Komarr Facilities Protection Regiment consists of a Command Battalion, a Communications Battalion and 5 Regiments, tasked with the protection of about 50 facilities of relevant economic or terraforming significance outside domed cities. Detached to each facility there is a force consisting up to a Platoon, in addition to the Komarran Security Forces garrison or even to the conventional infantry detachment. In such posts the operational command is assigned to the Internal Troops commander, while police officials are in charge for investigations. Sergyar The Internal Troops Sergyaran Garrison is subordinated to the Director General of Police Services Sergyar for operational matters, to the GROFORSER Commander for territorial matters and to the Chief Commander for organizational matters. The current Internal Troops Sergyaran Garrison Commander - Deputy Chief Commander is Major General Patrick Massiotsi. The Sergyaran Garrison - Sergyar District (Code: 8000) deploys: * Communications Brigade * 15 Regiments (8069th to 8083th) * Sergyaran Central Brigade ** 2nd Autonomous Counter Terrorist Battalion ** 3rd Marine detachment ** 4th Special Intervention Regiment ** 4th Nuclear, Biological, Chemical Protection Regiment ** 4th "Nebula" Special Prison Security Regiment ** 4th "Hors" Airborne Intervention Regiment Sergyar Facilities Protection Brigade The Sergyar Facilities Protection Regiment consists of a Command Battalion, a Communications Battalion and 5 Regiments, tasked with the protection of about 40 facilities of relevant economic or terraforming significance. Detached to each facility there is a force consisting up to a Company, in addition to the Sergyaran Police Service garrison or even to the conventional infantry detachment. In such posts the operational command is assigned to the Internal Troops commander, while police officials are in charge for investigations. Vehicles Internal Troops are a branch of the Imperial Service, and therefore they are equipped with the standard combat armoured vehicles issued to all infantry branches. Being a rear services branch, most of vehicles issued are armoured personnel carriers, the Belykaban class being the most widespread. However, due to their peculiar duties, the Internal Troops deploy also vehicles specifically intended for urban unrest and riot quelling. These types are often shared with the various riot police forces, but some are unique to the Internal Troops. Represser-class tank The Represser-class is an armoured personnel carrier based on the standard Belykaban chassis. The Repressor is used by the Internal Troops as a riot control and crowd suppression vehicle and as an infantry transport during intense urban revolts. The Represser uses an extensively converted Belykaban chassis; the transport compartment has been greatly expanded upon, a raised roof featuring firing slits for the passenger's weapons has been added, a large dozer blade used to plow through debris and rioting mobs is attached to the front of the vehicle, and the vehicle possesses a small forward cupola-mounted turret. This vehicle has a standard armament of non-lethal weaponry such as water cannons, super-stunners and grenade launchers; however such devices can be easily replaced with plasma guns and heavy neural disruptors. Category:Barrayar